The present disclosure relates generally to the treatment of water, and, more particularly, to an electrocoagulation apparatus for the treatment of industrial and offshore marine wastewaters.
Electrocoagulation can be used in the treatment of wastewater. Electrocoagulation involves the use of electric current to remove contaminants from wastewater. The term “wastewater,” as used herein, includes any water stream from which one may wish to remove a contaminant even though the contaminant may not necessarily be harmful to health. The contaminant may include heavy metals, bacteria, Biochemical oxygen demand (BOD), Chemical oxygen demand (COD), Total dissolved solids (TDS), Total suspended solids (TSS), virus, pesticides, arsenic, MTBE and cyanide. The contaminants may be suspended in the water by electrical charges. Since electrocoagulation does not involve the use of chemical or biological additives, it is an environmentally safe treatment process.